


Fanart-Fallen (for you)

by codenamepenguin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Demon Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamepenguin/pseuds/codenamepenguin
Summary: Alec’s eyes closed, the simple movement slow and calculated.When he opened them again, his eyes had changed. Where before they were a beautiful clear hazel, they were now all black; no hazel, no white, just inky blackness from corner to corner. Magnus’s face paled instantly at the sight, fear rising in his gut.Demon.“W-wait. What did you do to the Lightwood boy? Is he-is he dead?” Magnus asked, fearing for the confident, sexy event planner he had met earlier that evening at the Institute party.“There has never been another Alec Lightwood."Magnus let the implications of that statement sink in. Demons had been eradicated from this realm centuries ago. If this one had survived, living and blending in among mortals...
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: September Server Scavenger Hunt 2020





	Fanart-Fallen (for you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KilLinggames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilLinggames/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fallen (for you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749847) by [KilLinggames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilLinggames/pseuds/KilLinggames). 



> Fanart for an amazing and fresh take on the Alternate Universe! Also this story is extremely hot!

[](https://ibb.co/kcDdH6F)


End file.
